


oh, how i've missed you.

by blissjaebeom



Series: coming home, coming back to you. [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Capslock, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: jackson falls ill, and youngjae flies over to him.





	oh, how i've missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: brief mentions of jackson's collaspe at idol producer :(
> 
>  
> 
> felt the need to write jackjae, so here is it. whoop.

_two years._

 

it was two years since they broke everything off. when jackson had found a better life back at home, and youngjae decided to stay in seoul.

 

it was a split long time coming. it had been a great thirty years as group of seven, but all good things must come to an end, right?

 

it was two years since jackson and youngjae decided it was best for them to split up - both going their own separate ways. it was easier when they were both still in the same group, but now that jackson had his own thing, youngjae wanted to let him go, he didn't want to bring him down.

 

youngjae decided the idol life wasn't for him no more. he preferred being behind the scenes, writing hit songs for idol groups, soloists, and popular OSTs for dramas. he even wrote for hollywood movies. everyone knew him as his pseudo, ars, but as for choi youngjae? he's not him anymore.

 

jackson was already so successful, but now that he had devoted his entire time to his brand, he was much busier than ever. initially, they had both keep in touch with the other, they did love the other so deeply - so much so, they actually planned to get married. but about 4 months down the road, jackson had no time. the younger understood, and didn't sought to catch up with him either. from fashion weeks, to song and merch releases and variety shows, it's a wonder how jackson survived.

 

well, not anymore.

 

he collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. it was the finale of idol producer, a show he was mentoring on, and as he walked up on stage, he fainted. the producers quickly called for an ambulance, and he was brought in immediately. he also had a fever of 40 degrees, and the doctors was adamant to put him on at least 48 hours of observation, feeding him with as much vitamins, medicine and fluids as they can.

 

of course, his parents flew over to beijing. they worried after him a lot, he feels bad, but he also wanted to make them proud, at the expense of his health, unfortunately.

 

his mother had always advised him to drink a lot, sleep as much as he can, but running and flying from one place to another, he forgets. he forgets to take care of himself. he had _someone_ do that for him, but jackson knew that _someone_ wouldn’t care for him no more.

 

**well, he was proven wrong.**

* * *

 

“hey.”

 

jackson opened his eyes from when he was closing them temporarily, and looked towards the door.

 

_it’s him._

 

“youngjae?” the older rubbed his eyes.

 

“in the flesh. can i come in?” jackson nodded his head.

 

“how’re you feeling?”

 

“like shit… but a little better.”

 

youngjae chuckled.

 

“when... why did you come? we haven’t talked in a year.”

 

“yeah... but your parents and i have. they’re worried about you, hyung. i am worried about you.”

 

“what why?” jackson paused, “sorry that came out rude… i- i just wanted to know why…”

 

“because i still care for you? i found out about you getting rushed to the hospital from dispatch, hyung. then your parents called me, in frantic, so i told them i’ll fly here. hyung, i know we don’t talk anymore but… i need you to take better care of yourself. for yourself, your parents and the millions of fans you have.”

 

“i know… but it’s so hard… i just wanna do well, and i have no time to sleep… i didn’t even know i didn’t drink enough… it’s just hard.”

 

“get yourself a nutritionist. i called a few on the way over, found the perfect one for you. if you like him then… it’s good. yeah, it’s good.”

 

jackson sighed, “i can’t believe you flew in all the way for me.”

 

“can’t i do that? as a friend? or are we not… anymore?”

 

“what? no, of course we’re friends. but some friends don’t just fly over for a friend who stopped talking to them.”

 

“well, _this_ friend does. now, your manager cleared your schedule for the rest of the month, ad i’ve taken off for the next 2 weeks. your parents said you would let me crash… and i’m counting on that.”

 

“yeah of course. anytime.”

  


_youngjae spent the next two days right beside his ex-boyfriend, tending to his every need 24/7, that jackson’s parents couldn’t kick him out even after they persisted._

 

_“it’s alright mrs wang. i brought clothes here, i can just bathe in the toilet,” he convinced. they let him be._

  


“hyung? you’re awake?” jackson nodded, surprised that the younger had woken up before him. it was the morning after jackson was discharged, the doctor forcing him on house rest for at least 2 weeks.

 

“breakfast?” youngjae puts out rice and seaweed soup - jackson’s favorite. of course he caved.

 

“are you going to cook for me everyday?” he asked, slurping the soup (that he very much missed for the last 2 years).

 

“yeah. doesn’t look like i have anything else to do here,” youngjae shrugged.

 

“we could go out? you haven’t been to beijing right?” the younger shook his head.

 

“in your condition hyung? we can’t do much.”

 

“what? i’m fine!”

 

“no. you’re supposed to rest.” youngjae glared at him. keyword: tried to glare at him*

 

“i’m fine! see!” jackson stood up stably, proving nothing and youngjae rolled his eyes.

 

“we can do indoor stuff. play board games, watch netflix… sleep. but we’re not going out, for the rest of the month at least,” youngjae instructed.

 

“yes, dad.” jackson rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“oh i remember when you used to call me that.” jackson spat out his soup, looking at the younger’s smug smile after.

 

“don’t say things like that while i’m eating!” the chinese whined.

 

the next few minutes were nothing but silence and the sound of youngjae cleaning the dishes, before jackson spoke up, “i can’t believe you came all the way here for me.”

“like i said, i was worried, hyung. my heart dropped when i heard, and i knew i needed to come here. your parents calling me sealed the deal too.”

 

“still… we hadn’t talk for a year, jae-ah.”

 

“ _you_ hadn’t talked to me. i texted you.”

 

“i know… i’m sorry. just been very busy.”

 

“i understand. really, i do.”

 

“i know you do. you’re the most understanding person i’ve ever met. i always thought you were way too understanding, and was worried people would take advantage of that.”

 

“i don’t have a lot of people in my life, so i try to keep them as much as i can,” youngjae leaned against the counter, “even then, i still lose them.”

 

jackson felt guilty. he meant to text and reply the younger… but he forgets. when he does remember, it would’ve been too late and awkward. he can’t start a conversation too. he may seem very outgoing on the outside, but he had always needed the other party to text him first. youngjae knew that, he knew everything about the other. he admittedly misses the younger a lot, and deep in his heart that he rather not acknowledge, he was still in love with youngjae. when they broke up, it was bittersweet. it was for the best, they both knew that. but in another life, it wouldn’t be like this - they’d still be together with 7 dogs, maybe.

 

“hyung,” youngjae came closer. “i... i missed you. a whole lot. my heart broke when i heard about you. i just had to make sure you’re okay, and that you’ll be okay. that’s why i’m here. and... i still love you. i'd drop everything for you.”

 

jackson looked up in shock, “jae…”

 

“i know nothing can happen now. my main goal here is to take care and help you recover. after this, we’ll both going our separate ways, never talking to each other again. you’ll do amazing like always, and i’ll be in seoul making more music. but i missed you, i need you to know that.”

 

“i... i miss you too.”


End file.
